Way to obvious
by Kuraiyami
Summary: [I am not a native English speaker!] Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are on their way to another case. The older one's got a new car, and some irritating feelings about the doctor beside him, so, what'll happen?
1. On their way

**Im not an native English speaker, and I learned it in school, so please show mercy.**

**I just wanna share my storys with more people, than just Germans.**

**(God, Im gonna get flamed for this kind of shit)**

**.**

It took less than a second to activate the speaker, as the call occurred.

"Hehj Baby Girl. Got some news for me?"

It was rather strange for Derek Morgan to be so cheerful at such an early hour, even if the weather outside was horrible, but Penelope wasn't going to be the one that questioned it, so she just smirked, and gave trough the coordinates to their next destination. Ok, eventually she also questioned it, so what? You would have done it too…

"34 Banchest. The suspect lives quite over his means. And, wow, Chocolate god. What's with this great mood? Do you need to be spanked by someone?" Their dirty but really funny talk wasn't _that_ rare, but still Reid managed to choke on his coffee, and almost seemed to suffocate, while desperately holding onto the dashboard.

"Woah, Pretty boy! Don't you dare to throw up in my new car!"

As soon as he catched air again, Reid started to correct his co-worker, with a slight angry tone to his voice. "Despite to the fact, that I almost smothered, and you didn't raise a hand to help me…" He couldn't get any further, because Morgan already laughed, and added: "Aren't _you_ the one, who always complains that I should keep my hands on the steering wheel?"

No wonder the guy was happy enough to ignore the fact, that Spencer had, once again, poured more than a ton of sugar into his coffee. He obviously loved his new Machine, and nothing was going to ruin that, not even the thick raindrops, that hit the windows in a strange but relaxing beat.

"You shouldn't go that fast." Spencer said sulkily, and made a pout, while looking out of the window, as if there was something really interesting, he didn't want to miss.

Sadly there were just raindrops.

"Thank you, Goddess, but… I think I'll hang up before the genius finds a way to murder me, without leaving evidence!"

And Penelope's lough still echoed through the small room, after the older FBI-Agent had closed and pushed his Phone back into his pocket, and he couldn't help himself, than to notice how cute this man next to him was, snuggled into the seat, still making a pout.

There was only one Problem.

It was another freaking man.

And his best friend

_/Pull yourself together dumbass/_

He didn't know when exactly these strange thoughts occurred, but he did know that they grew stronger every day, and started to piss him off. After all he was a Lady's Man, and definitely not gay (or at least he thought so), and that wouldn't ever change.

But he had to admit that his Pretty Boy didn't have his nickname for nothing. You can't imagine how hard it was to keep his fingers away from the silky brown hair. Derek loved to mess them up, just to watch how Reid would smooth them back, and he also liked the feeling of them against his fingertips. Almost like real silk.

Or his molten chocolate colored eyes. The way they pierced trough the Unsubs, profiling them way too fast and easily, always searching longing for something new, and interesting. Yeah, he had those dark circles under his eyes, but honestly, they didn't matter.

And those lips…

There was one time, that he had gotten the chance to touch his skin. And it was way softer than any he had felt before. Then what would his lips be like?

_/You're drooling. Pervert./_

For the first time he agreed with the irritating voice, that plagued him.

He was way to obvious.

**.**

**I know, this one is short. But I won't go on, until you tell me if it's crap or not! **

**Please just tell me the truth.  
**


	2. Well that was close

**Also a little short, and more drabble, but c´mon. I have something like a life XD. (Ill try to update on the 9th)**

**Thanks to gobears, buddyboots and miss von und zu (another German, YAY). It's nice for me to see, that my English isn't that bad!**

**.**

It was boring.

Not this _"I have nothing to do" - _boring, but this, _„I am sitting in class and our teacher talks bulls*it, while my smartphone has no god damn service"_ - boring. And they definitely needed another coffee. Or at least Derek Morgan thought so.

His colleague Reid snuggled into the seat, hummed to the beat of the music, which slowly started to piss Derek off (come on, country?!), and opened a file that dealt with their case.

"Did you know 31 Percent of car crashes are caused by speeding?" The doctor asked casually, without lifting his gaze, and somehow managed to make his co-worker grin.

"Did you know 100 Percent of me are awesome drivers?"

A quite lough escaped the younger one`s lips, and a cheerful smile crept immediately over Morgan's face. But seconds after that he shook his head, and focused his stare on the streets again. It was slippery. Anything could happen, if he didn't pay attention, so he followed the Genius's inconspicuous pleas, and slowed his new baby down a little bit.

"Thank you." His partner said gently, and went through the basic information that was given on the many papers, which lay loose between the cardboard sites. A picture almost fell out, and Spencer managed to catch it in mid-air, what made him feel like a superhero. A weak one tough.

Some years before he would've vomited to this sight, but now… Well, that was a different matter.

"Raped, tortured, cut open... He even took their intestines with him, while they were still … somehow conscious. At last one boy had luck. He managed to run after he was ra…"  
Morgan hit the brake hard, the car slippered a little bit over the wet asphalt, and the Genius had … inconvenient … contact with the dashboard. Mere Seconds after that, the dark skinned man turned towards his co-worker, and couldn't help himself that notice, how cute his rabbit-like expression was. To be more specific: His "rabbit-that-was-caught-by-a-fox-and-is-about-to-get-eaten" expression. But the anger that flew through him was way stronger, than his admire.

"Don't you _ever _say he had luck again."

His stare was so piercing, that the slim doctor literally shrinked under it. The temperature in the car seemed to drop. Everything was perfect to make them both feel uncomfortable.

Even for Morgan it was an rather sharp and rude tone, and seconds after it slipped out, he already felt sorry for it, and wanted to embrace the almost shaking man with a hug.

_/I'm acting like some love sick Teenager…/_

He shook his head again, this time faster, and tried to get an _normal _thought from his mind.

"Look… Reid… Im sorry, but…" Before he could continue his stuttering, Reid already cut him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault, for bringing the old Bufo…" The younger man stopped in mid-sentence, shut his mouth and just blinked stupidly, not really sure what he should say now, to save the situation. His face was so clueless that Morgan's first impulse was to start laughing. It was loud, and liberating, and he soon started the car again, and they moved off.

"Its ok Pretty boy. Its ok!"

_/God, this doctor was so dumb sometimes, that it almost hurt._

_But also so cute…/_

Morgan's gaze slid from the tarmac, to the man sitting next to him, and he didn`t pay the slightest attention to the traffic.

And that's why the older and technically responsible FBI-Agent almost managed to cause a crash with a truck. In the last second he noticed it, jerked the steering wheel violently, and somehow managed to keep them on the road, even if it was still raining, and the asphalt was very slippery.

The deafening sound of it`s stupid horn made the silence, which followed after it, unbearable, until

"HOLY SHIT." Screamed Spencer, in a high-pitched and almost feminine tone. He was clinging onto the sides of his seat, as if he was about to die, and Morgan – after he recovered from his shock – burst out laughing. "Wait, did you just actually _curse_?"

"Profanity, also called bad language, strong language, foul language, vulgar, swearing, cursing, cussing, or using expletives, is a subset of a language's lexicon that is generally considered in society to be strongly impolite or offensive. It can show a desecration or debasement of someone or something, or show strong or intense emotion. Profanity can take the form of words, expressions, gestures ,such as flipping the middle finger, or other social behaviors that are construed or interpreted as insulting, rude, vulgar, obscene, obnoxious, foul, desecrating, or other forms.

So yes I was fucking swearing. So fuck you Derek, fucking fuck you."  
Once again the doctor took advantage of his eidetic memory to repeat some useless Wikipedia Article, but this time his co-worker almost choked while still laughing.

"No need to be this mean to me." Answered the older man that had secretly reached into his pocket and started his phones recorder.

Only one minute later, a screaming and swearing Spencer was echoing through Garcia's cave, and she had the privilege to send it to all other team members, with the appendix *use as new ringtone*.

Why yes.

Derek was kind of an assh*le.

An cute assh*le tough.

**.**

**Yeah. That was it. Im sorry. Please don't flame me…**


End file.
